eisundfeuerfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Der Sohn des Greifen - Kapitel 10 - Jon III
Jon III ist das zehnte Kapitel von Der Sohn des Greifen, dem ersten Teil des fünften Bandes der Das Lied von Eis und Feuer-Reihe. Der POV-Charakter des Kapitels ist Jon Schnee. Zusammenfassung Stannis Baratheon tötet Manke Rayder auf dem Scheiterhaufen und bietet jedem Wildling eine Begnadigung an, der sich ihm unterwirft. Dann werden sie in die Schwarze Festung gebracht, wo sie sich darauf vorbereiten können, die Schenkung zu besiedeln, was nicht jedem in der Festung gefällt. Jon entdeckt in der Zwischenzeit, dass Stannis' Schwert nicht Lichtbringer sein kann und dass er sich seinen Freunden gegenüber nicht mehr so unbefangen wie früher verhalten kann. Synopsis Manke Rayder wird hingerichtet Ser Godry Farring führt mit seinem Pferd den gefesselten Manke Rayder Spoiler zeigen In Wirklichkeit ist dies Rasselhemd, der durch einen Zauber Melisandres das Aussehen Mankes hat‚ siehe: IX-Melisandre. nördlich der Schwarzen Festung vor die Pferche der gefangenen des Freien Volkes. Jon Schnee hat 200 Brüder der Nachtwache eine lange Reihe berittener Speerträger bilden lassen. Manke trägt nur ein dünnes Gewand. Jon hatte ein letztes Mal versucht, Stannis Baratheon davon zu überzeugen, dass Manke ihm lebendig nützlich sein könne, denn er kenne den Verfluchten Wald so gut wie niemand anders, er kenne Tormund Riesentod, habe gegen die Anderen gekämpft, das Horn des Winters besessen, es aber nicht eingesetzt und damit die Mauer verschont. Stannis aber besteht darauf, Manke als Fahnenflüchtigen mit dem Tode zu bestrafen. Nun verkündet Melisandre mit erhobenen Händen, dass sie alle eine Wahl zwischen dem Guten oder dem Bösen zu treffen haben, egal ob Bauer oder König. Manke lächelt zunächst, bis er den Käfig auf dem Scheiterhaufen sieht, den die Männer der Königin aus Kiefer- und Wehrholzbaum-Ästen angefertigt haben. Manke fleht um Gnade, als ihm klar wird, dass er verbrannt werden soll. Ser Godry zerrt an dem Seil, sodass Manke stürzt und den Rest des Wegs über den Boden geschleift wird, und ein Dutzend Männer hieven ihn in den Käfig. Melisandre verkündet, dass Manke ein Lügenkönig sei und präsentiert das Horn des Winters. Melisandre erklärt, dass wenn das Horn jemals die Mauer einreißen sollte, die Dunkelheit der Langen Nacht über die Welt einbrechen würde, dass aber der Herr des Lichts ihnen einen wiedergeborenen Azor Ahai geschickt habe. Sie deutet auf Stannis, der eine rotgoldene Krone trägt. Val steht neben ihm auf dem Podest, und sie hat einen Reif aus dunkler Bronze auf dem Kopf, mit dem sie weit königlicher aussieht als Stannis selbst. Letztendlich weiß aber jeder, dass Melisandre die heimliche Königin ist und nicht etwa Selyse Florent, die mit ihrer Tochter Sharin Baratheon immer noch in Ostwacht an der See ist, und die erst zu Stannis zurückkehren soll, wenn die Nachtfeste wieder aufgebaut ist. Feierlich verbrennt Melisandre Joramuns Horn, während Manke in seinem Käfig wirre Flüche und Verleumdungen ausruft und schließlich hysterisch lacht. Jon zwingt sich, keine Gefühlsregung zu zeigen, weil er vor seinen Brüdern keine Schwäche zeigen will. Als die Flammen den Käfig erreichen, beginnt Manke zu tanzen, dann schreit er ein letztes Mal. Auch Val steht still und scheinbar gefühllos neben Stannis. Plötzlich muss Jon an Ygritte und Goldy denken, die er wie Val für starke Frauen hält. Schließlich Jon gibt Ulmer ein vorher abgesprochenes Zeichen, und er, Donnel Hügel, Garth Graufeder und der Bärtige Ben werfen ihre Kapuzen zurück und beenden Mankes Qualen mit Pfeilen. Stannis wirft Jon einen düsteren Blick zu, doch der erwidert ihn nicht. Stannis stellt das Freie Volk vor die Wahl Melisandre führt ihr Gebet fort, und die Männer der Königin antworte ihn im Chor. Dann spricht sie zum "Freien Volk" und erklärt, dass ihre falschen Götter ihnen genauso wenig geholfen hätten wie ihr Horn oder ihr falscher König und sie deutet auf Stannis, der Lichtbringer aus der Scheide zieht und verkündet, dass er der wahre König sei. Das Schwert glüht so hell wie nie zuvor in rot, gelb und orange, sodass einige sogar ihren Blick abwenden müssen. Eins der Pferde wirft sogar seinen Reiter ab und das Feuer des Scheiterhaufens wirkt plötzlich sehr klein neben dem Licht des Schwerts. Mit barscher Stimme droht Stannis all seinen Feinden und verspricht, seine Untertanen zu verteidigen. Er bietet dem Freien Volk an, ihr Knie vor ihm zu beugen und die Erlaubnis zu erhalten, in den Süden zu ziehen, um dort zu leben, oder zu aber diesseits der Mauer zu sterben. Dann gibt er den Befehl, die Tore der Pferche zu öffnen, und Ser Kleyton Saggs und Ser Corliss Heller geben den Befehl an die Feldwebel weiter. Die Brüder der Nachtwache bilden eine Gasse zur Mauer, wo Eddison Tollett das Eisentor des Tunnels öffnet. Die Wildlinge verlassen zunächst vereinzelt, dann in immer größerer Zahl die Pferche. Als Zeichen, dass sie ihrer alten Religion entsagen, muss jeder Wildling ein Stück Wehrholzbaum in die Feuergrube unter dem Scheiterhaufen werfen. Nur wenige Wildlinge verlassen die Pferche Richtung Verfluchter Wald, und einer der älteren benutzt das Stück Holz, um damit auf die Männer der Königin loszugehen. Er wird kurzerhand erschlagen und ebenfalls in die Feuergrube geworfen. Sigorn, der neue Magnar von Thenn, kniet als Erster vor Stannis. Rasselhemd ist der nächste, und Jon sieht, dass unter der klappernden Rüstung ein kleiner, boshafter Mann steckt. Es folgen weniger wichtige Anführer der Hornfußmenschen, eine alte weise Frau, die am Milchwasser verehrt wurde, der magere 12-jährige Sohn von Alfyn Krähentöter, Halleck, der Bruder von Harma, und noch weitere. Jon erinnert sich daran, wie er Stannis geraten hatte, auf den Kniefall zu verzichten, um den Wildlinge ein Stück ihrer Ehre zu belassen, doch Stannis hatte darauf bestanden. Bowen Marsch diskutiert mit Jon Die Wildlinge, die vor Stannis ihr Knie gebeugt haben, schleichen Richtung Mauer an den Brüdern der Nachtwache vorbei. Jon hat dafür gesorgt, dass Hareth, Satin und ein halbes Dutzend weitere die Wildlinge mit Fackeln durch den Tunnel führen. In der Schwarzen Festung erhalten die Wildinge Suppe, Brot und ein Stück Wurst sowie Kleidung. Auch einen Platz zum Schlafen werden sie in der folgenden Nacht haben. Bowen Marsch, der seit der Schlacht an der Schädelbrücke und seiner dort erlittenen Kopfwunde merklich abgemagert ist, lenkt sein Pferd neben Jons und sagt, dass er nie gedacht hätte, dass er diesen Tag einmal erleben würde. Er beklagt sich darüber, dass die Toten am Schlund umsonst gestorben seien. Allisar Thorn unterstützt ihn und sagt, dass das Reich sie dafür verfluchen werde und jeder Ehrenmann in Westeros ab jetzt auf die Nachtwache spuken werde. Jon findet, dass Allisar ruhiger geworden ist seit Janos Slynts Tod, aber es steckt immer noch jede Menge Bosheit in ihm. Jon hatte einen Moment lang vorgehabt, Ser Allisar das Kommando zu übertragen, dass er Janos hatte geben wollen, sich dann aber doch dagegen entschieden und einen Mann vom Schattenturm nach Grauwacht geschickt. Jon steckt in der Zwickmühle, weil er weiß, dass die Wildlinge wieder angreifen werden und er viel zu wenige Männer hat, um die Mauer zu verteidigen. Der Marsch durch den Tunnel erfolgt äußerst langsam, sodass es bereits Nacht ist, als die Letzten ihr Knie beugen. Drei Dutzend Gefangene bleiben in den Pferchen, darunter vier Riesen. Einer von ihnen will sein Mammut nicht verlassen, und die anderen wollen bei ihm bleiben. Die anderen Gefangenen sind zu krank zum laufen oder deren Angehörige, die sie nicht im Stich lassen wollen. Stannis erklärt ihnen, dass sie frei sind, ihrem Volk aber berichten sollen, was sie an der Mauer erlebt haben. Die Verwundeten verschwinden Richtung Norden, die Riesen als letzte, dann steigt Stannis mit Melisandre und seiner Ehrengarde von seinem Podest und Jon befiehlt Bowen, die Pferche abzureißen und die Toten zu verbrennen. Bowen Marsch fragt Jon, ob er glaube, dass die Wildlinge die Treue halten werden, und Jon sagt, dass es Abtrünnige in jedem Volk gebe, sogar bei der Nachtwache. Er hofft, dass sie sich schnell in der Schenkung niederlassen. Außerdem glaubt er, dass ihr gemeinsamer Feind sie früher oder später zusammenschweißen werde. Bowen Marsch ist der Meinung, man solle die Wildlinge jenseits der Mauer gegen die Anderen kämpfen lassen und die Tore versiegeln, was leicht möglich wäre, wie Othell Yarwyck ihm bestätigt habe. Auf der Mauer könnten die Wildlinge sie kaum erreichen, wie die Tausenden Pfeile beweisen, die sie nach der Schlacht eingesammelt hätten. Einzig der Rote Alyn sei auf der Mauer gefallen, aber auch nur, weil er hinuntergestürzt sei. Auch Donal Noye würde noch leben, wenn der Tunnel rechtzeitig versiegelt worden wäre. Jon muss sich eingestehen, dass Bowens Überlegungen verlockend sind, aber er argumentiert instinktiv dagegen, dass sie dann blind wären, weil sie keine Grenzer mehr in den Norden schicken könnten, woraufhin Bowen entgegnet, dass Jeor Mormonts Großer Ausmarsch die Nachtwache ein Viertel seiner Männer gekostet habe. Jon erwidert, dass Stannis niemals erlauben würde, die Tore zu versiegeln, woraufhin Bowen Marsch erwidert, dass man in der Schwarzen Festung munkele, dass Jon zu zuvorkommend Stannis gegenüber sei. Jon erinnert ihn daran, dass sie nicht das Schwert gegen Stannis erheben könnten, dass er unter dem Gesetz der Gastfreundschaft stehe und dass sie außerdem in seiner Schuld stünden seit der Schlacht an der Schwarzen Festung. Bowen Marsch wiederum erinnert Jon daran, dass Stannis für den Eisernen Thron ein Abtrünniger ist, und er fürchtet, auf die Verliererseite zu geraten. Jon beabsichtigt nicht, sich auf eine der Seiten zu schlagen, und er ist sich nicht mehr so sicher, wer den Krieg gewinnen wird, nachdem sie die Nachricht von Lord Tywin Lennisters Tod erhalten haben. Jon erinnert sich an Tyrion Lennister, den er einst in Winterfell kennengelernt und der ihn zur Mauer begleitet hatte. Er sagt, dass Tommen Baratheon nur ein Junge sei, woraufhin Bowen Marsch sagt, dass er dennoch Robert Baratheons Sohn sei und die Männer Stannis keine Sympathie entgegenbringen können, noch weniger aber Lady Melisandre und ihrem Roten Gott. Jon hat genug gehört und überlässt Bowen Marsch die Überwachung des Abbaus der Pferche, und zum Abschied verspricht er ihm, seine Ratschläge zu bedenken. Jon besucht den Essenssaal und danach Klydas Edd empfängt Jon am Tunnel und erklärt, dass er erleichtert sei, das Horn des Winters zerstört zu wissen. Jon vermisst seine Freunde und entschließt sich, am Abend mit den Männer zu essen. Seitdem der Gemeinschaftssaal abgebrannt ist, nehmen die Brüder ihre Speisen im Gewölbekeller unter der Waffenkammer ein. Als er eintritt macht Pypar gerade an seinem Tisch Witze über R'hllor. Jon setzt sich zu ihnen und mahnt Pyp, keine Witze über die Religion zu machen. Satin entschuldigt Pypars Scherz. Kröte verteidigt sich, indem er sagt, dass Melisandre anders herum behaupte, die Sieben und die Alten Götter seien falsch, aber Jon erwidert, dass er nicht wünsche, dass es Streit gebe zwischen seinen Männern und denen der Königin. Nun ist Pypar beleidigt, verspottet Jon, indem er sagt, dass er ab nun nur noch mit den Ohren wackeln werde, wenn der "Große Lord Schnee" es erlaube und verabschiedet sich. Grenn beruhigt die Gemüter und bittet jon, sich zu ihnen zu setzen. Jon erkennt, dass er sich nicht mehr so einfach zu ihnen setzen kann wie früher und vertröstet sie auf ein anderes Mal. Draußen scheint es noch kälter geworden zu sein. Er sieht Val auf dem Wehrgang des Königsturms stehen, wie sie die Mauer anstarrt. Sie wirkt einsam in ihrer Schönheit. Sie verhöhnt die Männer der Königin als "Kniende", und sie hat bereits dreimal die Flucht versucht. Bei einem dieser Versuche hätte sie beinahe eine der Wachen getötet, als sie ihm ein Messer in den Hals stach. Als er über den Hof geht und an die Stelle gelangt, an der Ygritte in seinen Armen gestorben war, taucht plötzlich Geist auf und Jon hat den Geschmack von Blut auf der Zunge. Er reibt sich den Mund mit seiner Hand ab und spukt aus. Er besucht Klydas in dessen Räumen unter dem Rabenschlag. Klydas empfängt Jon freundlich, bietet ihm heißen Wein an und erkundigt sich dann nach Mankes Tod. Jon erzählt von Lichtbringer, und Klydas erinnert an Maester Aemons Worte, dass viele gute Männer schlechte Könige waren und einige schlechte gute Könige. Aemon hat insgesamt neun Könige erlebt, und er war selbst der Sohn, Bruder und Onkel eines Königs.Sein Großvater Daeron II. Targaryen, sein Onkel Aerys I. Targaryen, sein Vater Maekar I. Targaryen‚ sein jüngerer Bruder Aegon V. Targaryen, sein Neffe Jaehaerys II. Targaryen und sein Großneffe Aerys II. Targaryen sowie Robert Baratheon, Joffrey Baratheon und nun Tommen Baratheon. Jon erzählt, dass er sich die Stelle im Jadekompendium angeschaut habe, die Aemon für ihn markiert habe. Darin schreibt Colloquo Votar über Azor Ahai und sein Schwert Lichtbringer. Es wurde mit dem Blut seiner Frau Nissa Nissa gehärtet, und das Schwert soll danach angeblich nie wieder kalt geworden sein. In der Schlacht habe das Schwert aber wie Feuer gebrannt. Als Azor Ahai einmal einem Ungeheuer das Schwert in den Bauch stach, begann dessen Blut zu sieden, seine Augen schmolzen und es ging schließlich in Flammen auf. Jon stellt fest, dass Stannis' Schwert keine eigene Hitze erzeugt, und er fragt sich, wie es sich in der Schlacht wohl verhalten würde. Jon dankt für den Wein und kehrt dann in seine Unterkünfte zurück. Geist rollt sich auf dem Teppich zusammen, doch Jon findet noch keine Ruhe. Auf seinem Tisch liegen Karten, der Dienstplan der Grenzer und ein Brief von Ser Denys Mallister vom Schattenturm. Jon schreibt nun selbst zwei Briefe, einen an Ser Denys, den anderen für Cotter Peik in Ostwacht. Beide haben ihn um mehr Männer gebeten. Jon schickt Halder und Kröte zum Schattenturm und Pypar und Grenn nach Ostwacht. Anschließend bemerkt er Mormonts Rabe, der über dem Fenster hockte und legt sich schlafen. Handelnde & erwähnte Personen Erwähnte Orte & Begriffe Anmerkungen Siehe auch * * Kategorie:Kapitel mit POV Jon Schnee Kategorie:Kapitel, die in der Schwarzen Festung spielen Der Sohn des Greifen: Kapitel 10